White Moon
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Majella was just another girl off the street. She dressed like a street person, she acted like a proper (somewhat). It's hard to believe her parents are rich, though the money really isn't hers. After losing her memory, everything was new to her. A boy with red eyes. He took interest in her special ability - Full Summary Inside!
1. Lost my Memories and now Kidnapped?

Summery: Majella was just another girl off the street. She dressed like a street person, she acted like a proper (somewhat). It's hard to believe her parents are rich, though the money really isn't hers. After losing her memory, everything was new to her. A boy with red eyes. He took interest in her _special_ ability. He took her back to the castle and introduced her to Hakuryuu and Kougyoku Ren. What will happen in her life? How will they change it? Will she meet Alibaba and his gang?

Chapter 1: Lost my Memories and now Kidnapped?

* * *

Majella wandered the streets of an unfamiliar place. The only thing she knew about her surroundings was that she was on the streets of Kou. The slums were squalid and overcrowded, carrying a mild stench of many unwashed bodies forced to live in close proximity to one another. But Majella didn't mind the poverty and the lack of luxury. Soon, she started mingling with the street children.

Her short white dress had smudges of dirt down the front and it was a little tattered on the hem but that wasn't unusual, being from the slums and all. Many day laborers were so poor that they had nothing but rags on their bodies with worn-out shoes where their toes could be seen peeking out from numerous holes.

Majella sat in the middle of the street, conjuring up illusionary images of green grass, majestic deer, and lots of other beautiful animals. The children crowded around her eagerly, eyes dancing with delight at what Majella could do. They all loved what she could do and wanted more.

As Majella performed for them, smiling fondly at the unabashed awe and devotion they showed her, her mind flittered to the blank in her memories. It was strange that she couldn't remember anything else except a few tidbits of recollection… like this power she held with her. The power of illusions…

Majella hadn't known how to consciously activate her ability but her body seemed to remember everything about it. As if it was all she knew.

As Majella moved her hands to shape out kittens and mice figurines for the children, the chain around her right wrist jingled softly. She knew that if she didn't wear the chain, a purple mist would appear from thin air and cloak her hand in it.

It was like a magnet, announcing its presence to her. Allowing her to access its own power. The whole thing was very bizarre.

The mist itself was easy to control but it could become quickly overwhelming when the essence turned into a darker, foggier substance.

Desperately trying to find out who she was, Majella helped a lot of people around the streets. Diligently, she earned just enough money to feed herself and the kids that were living on the streets. Every chance she got, she would ask around but no one had ever seen her before and she is left with no answers.

It has been two weeks since Majella's mind went blank. As she searched for who she was, she can't help but feel completely alone in the whole world. The terrifying feeling was one of her biggest fears...

Her reverie was interrupted when one of the street children, a young girl, gave her white dress a sharp tug. "A cat! I want to see a purple cat!" she demanded innocently, eyes wide. Majella let out a long sigh; these kids had quite the imagination. Complying with the child's impatient request, Majella started to form a purple illusionary cat for her to see. She felt the tinges of fatigue crawl into her being; she had been working all day.

As Majella summoned her power, she was unaware of a pair of red eyes watching her every movement from high above. The dark-haired man was sitting on his flying carpet and he watched intently as Majella created yet another creature from nothing. Effortlessly, she made one after another, nodding to shouted requests as the children surrounding her jostled each other to clamber nearer, until she started getting tired. He noticed that she had started breathing heavily.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he recalled the hateful orders that had been given him. Usually he hated taking orders but he had no choice about this one. However, he couldn't deny that he was a little interested in what this girl could do. Power was the only thing that entertained him and this mystery girl seemed to have much of it.

Making up his mind, he decided to make the effort and go up to her. Gracefully, he disembarked from his hovering carpet and walked towards her. He had to maneuver some of the loud, enthusiastic children out of his way to clear a path for himself.

Finally standing next to her, he said kindly, "Can you make a peach for me?"

Majella did as he asked, producing a beautiful fruit. His eyes danced with amusement as he took the offered peach. He took a bite out of it and was pleased to find the peach tangy, sweet, and juicy. Just like a real peach. Except it had been made out of nothing.

Judal had been ordered to eliminate the threat but obviously she was no threat. Sure, he was often cruel, arrogant, and could be somewhat childish at times, but he was more interested in her fascinating ability than murder at the moment.

Judal's sharp red eyes quickly picked up details about Majella, especially the silver chain around her wrist. Curiously, he wondered what it was for. Was it for fashion…? Or something else? He wanted to ask her a few more questions before he got rid of her… permanently.

Smiling at her, he introduced himself. "Name's Judal. What's yours?"

X=====X

The guy who introduced himself as Judal was confident but there was something about him that told Majella that he could be dangerous. She glanced at him and noticed his red, ringed eyes. She had never met anyone with such an intense gaze… well, at least that she could recall.

"Majella," she said with a smile.

Without warning, Judal reached out and gripped her chin in a steel hold. A devilish laughter came from him as he said, "You're coming with me, Majella."

Startled at the unexpected touch, Majella stuttered, "W-What!? N-no!" A small tint of red crawled onto her cheeks.

But Judal only laughed. "I want to show those powers of yours to the fourth Imperial Prince since he seems to be the only person around." Then he grabbed her arm and tugged her towards his awaiting carpet. Majella fought him with everything she had, kicking and punching to get away. She didn't want to go with him. Why was he trying to take her? As she struggled against him to no avail, the children that she had been entertaining scattered, sensing the conflict and becoming frightened of the scary man with the red eyes.

Majella could find no help from others. She had only herself to rely on but she was no match to Judal's overpowering strength and determination. He wrestled and then dragged her onto his flying carpet. Majella made every attempt to escape, even as the carpet rose higher and higher into the sky as buildings dwindled to small specks on the ground.

In a moment of luck, she broke away from Judal and tried to fling herself off the carpet but he caught her by the waist and pulled her back to safety.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "You'll fall to your death."

Realizing her fight was now futile as they were so high up and there was no means to escape, Majella complained, "You're going too fast!"

The carpet wasn't really going all that fast but Judal laughed at her words and went even faster despite her wishes.

After a couple of minutes flying, Majella finally settled down, gradually coming to enjoy the ride in the air. The cool breeze ran through her hair like ghost fingers. "Hey… where are you taking me, Mr. Kidnapper?"

"The castle." There was a hint of irritation in his voice as if he didn't want to answer her stupid questions. As if the answers were obvious!

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Why the castle?"

Rather bluntly, Judal answered, "I was supposed to kill you but I find your ability interesting." There was no apology in his voice for thinking about her death, and Majella didn't feel like asking him about it.

It wasn't long before the grand castle loomed into view. At first, it was just a blocky shape full of shadowy spikes outlined against the sky. As they flew closer, the shapes started to come into focus, revealing elegant, tall turrets and intricate stonework. Judal guided the carpet down and landed on the roof of one of the castle buildings. For a moment, they sat there on the castle roof in silence. Judal was eating another peach; he really seemed to love the taste of it.

Majella sat quietly beside him. She didn't want to die nor did she want to give him a reason to off her. Then she heard him say, "Hey, girl. Tell me something about yourself. About your ability."

She froze, not knowing what to say. "Ah… um… I don't really have… any memories or anything."

Judal laughed as if he didn't believe a word she had said. "Are you serious?" he asked, chuckling. "No memories? Haha!" He wiped away a tear that had been caused from all his laughter. "How do you even know if your name is really Majella then?" He continued to laugh, finding it all very amusing.

Her face red with embarrassment, she wished she hadn't even said anything. "The only things left in my empty mind was the name… Majella," she explained softly. "And remembering how to use my ability…" She looked down at her hand where the chain was wrapped around her wrist. So many questions… so many answers she needed. Majella dismissed the thoughts and glanced back at Judal with a sweet giggle. "Well, Mr. Kidnapper, why don't you tell me something about yourself? Other than the fact that you like peaches."

Judal shrugged and took another bite out of yet another peach. "I don't like vegetables," he said.

Majella knew if she asked anything else about this man, he wouldn't tell her. Even if she begged. She decided to drop the conversation, and the both of them sat there in silence.

* * *

End!~ I feel like i didn't get Judals personality right, i tired... Tell me what you think about the story so far about the story ^-^

I didn't know what to name the story so the title might change

Review, Favorite, Follow, Ect ^-^ also i'm going to let the readers decide the pairing but theirs only two choices though.

Only two because I cant choose between the two (sorry).

Hakuryuu Ren or Judal (Judar).


	2. Makeover!

Summery: Majella was just another girl off the street. She dressed like a street person, she acted like a proper (somewhat). It's hard to believe her parents are rich, though the money really isn't hers. After losing her memory, everything was new to her. A boy with red eyes. He took interest in her special ability. He took her back to the castle and introduced her to Hakuryuu and Kougyoku Ren. What will happen in her life? How will they change it? Will she meet Alibaba and his gang?

Chapter 2: Makeover!

* * *

A man appeared, making his way towards the pair. A cloth covered his face, effectively hiding all of his shaded features except his solemn eyes. Judal recognized the man and leapt off the roof, daredevil-like, and landed on the ground gracefully. He started conversing with the masked man. After exchanging a few words, he turned around and stared right at Majella. "Hey, girl! Why don't you come down already!?"

Majella stared doubtfully at the distance between the roof and the ground below. "A-are you crazy!?" she yelled back.

"Oh come on! I did it!"

"Yeah! And I'm not you!"

Majell cupped her hands together, letting the purple colored mist swirl around her fingers in a circle. A peach was formed out of nothing and appeared in the air. She threw the juicy fruit, aiming for the black-haired Judal. Even before the first one had left her hands, she made another one, and another one, sending each soaring into the air, straight for the annoying man.

Only one of Majella's peaches managed to hit Judal square in the face. It didn't hurt but it succeeded in making him mad. Without warning, he used his flying magic and flew up to his carpet. Encircling Majella's slim waist with one arm, he grabbed her and then threw her over his shoulder. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Majella smiled sweetly at him. "Glad that I can annoy you."

Judal didn't reply and made his way outside with Majella still slung over his shoulder. They made their way past different buildings, structures of different shapes, sizes and even colors.

Soon, Majella became impatient with being carried around and she asked him, "Can you put me down now?"

Without hesitation or thinking twice, Judal answered, "Yeah, sure." He dropped her roughly onto the ground and Majella winced as the hard, firm ground collided with her slender body, hitting her tailbone in the process.

"You could have set me down gentler!" she yelled, rubbing her backside.

Judal shrugged her complaint off. "Your life is in my hands. If I think you're amusing or useful then you're safe… but if I don't then you're as good as dead."

Majella puffed up her cheeks, clearly annoyed. She took a deep, calming breath and released her irritation because she didn't want to die. She sighed. "So where are you taking me?"

Judal glanced at her, his eyes trailing down her figure with an intensity that made Majella suddenly self-conscious. He replied, "I'm taking you to someone who will dress you properly. Kougyoku Ren." Then he grabbed her left hand and pulled her up from the ground. He handled her roughly and with a slight degree of impatience so Majella could tell he was in a hurry for something… but what?

She asked instead, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Judal didn't slow down and continued pulling her along. Narrowing his eyes and getting annoyed that she was asking yet another stupid question he answered, "Everything is wrong with it. The old hag will tell you the same thing." Then a small smirk crossed his lips. "Though I don't mind the shortness."

Majella stared at him speechless. Her face grew red and she knew exactly why he didn't mind the length of her dress. Judal continued to speak as if he didn't care what she thought or felt. "…But you'd look better with something longer."

With his hand firmly around Majella's, Judal tugged her into a room. As they entered, she was surprised to see how richly decorated the interior was. Ruby red carpets were strewn on the floor and lush tapestries decorated the walls. It was a room fit for a princess and even a queen.

"Hey Old Hag!" Judal greeted as he entered.

Majella was fully expecting a really old person to approach them but she was surprised yet again. A beautiful young girl with long dark pink hair came forwards from the back. She seemed only a little bit older than Majella but not by much. Majella watched as Judal proceeded to argue with her about calling her an old hag.

Then the dark pink haired woman turned and looked at Majella with a friendly smile on her welcoming face. Majella recognized her as the Kou Empire's Eighth Imperial Princess! She took a small step back, feeling nervous. She didn't want to say something that she would regret.

"I'm Kougyoku Ren," the princess introduced herself, holding up her long sleeve and speaking from behind it. Then she held out her hand, offering it.

Majella shook Kougyoku's hand. "I-I'm Majella," she murmured to the young princess.

Kougyoku smiled. "Today I will be making you my own little doll," she said with a polite manner.

"D-doll? What?"

"Hm… since you're from the slums and Judal doesn't want to be near someone so dirty, I'll be dressing you up," Kougyoku explained. Then she placed a hand on Judal's shoulder. "And as for you, off you go so Majella can get dressed. Come back later."

Judal waved away her concerns. "Yeah, yeah. Girls change in peace." He threw a peach at Majella and smirked, "Better eat up. She'll keep you busy."

As Judal left, Kougyoku turned to her assistant and shooed him away as well. "Koubun, you can step out too." Her personal assistant protested a bit and then finally left the room.

* * *

Majella stood in front of a large full-length mirror as the princess bustled around her, getting her clean and fitting her in beautiful clothes.

Majella gazed at her own reflection staring back at her from the mirror as she tightened the strap around her waist. Within half the day, she had been immersed in a large ornate tub and scrubbed clean from head to toe. She had gotten all the dirt out of her hair as well as under her finger nails. Then she had been given some time to relax and enjoy the nice warm bath.

Emerging from the bath tub waters, Majella had been almost sparkly clean, which was a pleasant change from her dreary street life but she couldn't help but miss all the little children that were still living in the slums.

After her bath, Kougyoku brought her beautiful clothes, woven in a multi-array of dazzling colors. Majella was then fitted perfectly for the new, clean clothes and now she donned a half-kimono half-warrior outfit. Unlike her old outfit which had become too small for her, showing her legs, this one fit just right, accentuating her agile form and figure.

Then the princess picked up a pair of large silver scissors inlaid with gold markings. She snipped away Majella's long, unruly bangs so that they no longer covered her face. Now, they framed her pretty face, just above her eyes in a cute and simple fashion.

Can't forget about the makeup! The princess taught Majella how to use it and where to put it. She showed her which colors went well together and what brushes to choose. Kougyoku had to put the eye shadow on Majella though, as her eyes were unique, each a different colored hue.

"Kougyoku…?" Majella trailed off, hesitant to say too much.

A faint smile tugged at the princess's lips. "What is it?" she asked, seeming to understand why Majella was being so reserved.

Majella fidgeted and stared at the ground. "Um… what is Judal like? I mean… he kidnapped me and I…" she paused, again hesitating to ask more. A wave of intense emotions consumed her.

The princess giggled. "Once you get to know him, he isn't too bad. He's a person I can approach for advice and for general conversation… although he refuses to be my friend…" Her voice held a tinge of sadness when she came upon the last sentence. Kougyoku hid herself from behind her sleeves again. She was clearly embarrassed at having exposed this vulnerable side of herself.

Majella's eyes widened as she realized that even though the princess had put up such a willful front, she was actually a very lonely person who wanted friends. "Kougyoku?" Majella smiled. "Can I be your friend?"

The princess looked up from her sleeves; her dark pink eyes held unshed tears. She nodded wordlessly as a happy smile spread across her face. Then she completely changed the subject, saying, "I wonder what they'll think of your new look." She took her new friend's hand. "Let's go find the boys."

The two girls left the room and went out into the open. They strolled down a small path and immediately spotted Kougyoku's assistant waiting for them outside the princess's bedroom.

"Koubun?" the princess exclaimed in shock. Her surprise was only temporary as she recovered quickly and became angry that Koubun hadn't left them alone like she had asked him to. But soon, after yelling at him, her anger dissipated and she asked him, "How does Majella look now?"

Koubun's eyes settled on Majella, now dressed in clean clothes with a new haircut and makeup on her face. He analyzed her outfit and her hairstyle. "It's better than what she was wearing." He nodded. "Suits her."

Kougyoku smiled. "It does. Alright, let's go find Judal." She took Majella's hand again and started to lead her in the direction of the dark magi's room. "He's normally on the roofs, in the trees or in his room," she said.

The three of them followed the princess as they headed off towards Judal's rooms. They passed by numerous doors opening up to different sections and places. After they had passed a large building, they finally arrived at their destination. Kougyoku knocked on the door and stated her presence.

The dark magi opened his door with a smirk. The first thing that caught his attention was the girl standing in the middle. "Who's this?" he asked with slight confusion. "Where's the girl from the slums?"

The princess giggled. "That's her. I gave her a haircut, new clothes, and put some makeup on her."

"That can't be," Judal stated. He leaned down an inch or two, matching Majella's height and stared into her eyes. "But she looks nothing like the girl from the slums."

"She does look different but she's the same girl," Koubun said in a rude manner.

Still baffled, Judal pointed to Majella. "But this girl is kind of cute...?"

Overwhelmed by what had just happened, Majella entered her own little world and ignored everything else that was going on.

* * *

Wow Four reviews? Normally i get none or 1 xD thank you for the reviews/favroites/follows. Wanna know what Majella looks like? Go to Deviantart onto the profile of EmpheralBeauty and look up Magi Oc - Majella. For some reason fanfiction isn't letting me post a link soo... yeah.

**Anyways**, Do you think Majella should be a Dungeon Capturer? Yes, no, maybe? Review and tell me. This wont affect the next chapter. I just want to know ^-^

**Reviews**

**Lilly** (Guest) - I want her to be a Dungeon Capturer but I dont want her to be what some people call "Mary Sue". I've drawn out her Djinn and Djinn Equip but im not sure if i really want to add that in. Thank you for reviewing.

**Helen Teng** - Thank you for reviewing. Couples wont be revealed until later on though. thank you for your vote also x3

**Cookie, ****Guest** (Guests) -Thank you for your vote and your review x3


	3. Training! With a Prince!

Summery: Majella was just another girl off the street. She dressed like a street person, she acted like a proper (somewhat). It's hard to believe her parents are rich, though the money really isn't hers. After losing her memory, everything was new to her. A boy with red eyes. He took interest in her special ability. He took her back to the castle and introduced her to Hakuryuu and Kougyoku Ren. What will happen in her life? How will they change it? Will she meet Alibaba and his gang?

Chapter 3: Training! With a Prince?!

* * *

It had been a day since Majella's last meeting with the dark magi. While Judal was absent, the princess explained everything to Majella, starting with what a magi was. Then she went on to tell the younger girl about metal vessels, djinns, and many other things. Most of the names Majella had never heard of but it wasn't hard for her to understand what the princess was saying. As Kougyoku continued to explain a wide variety of concepts, Majella would get in a question here and there. She was fascinated about all the things she was learning from the princess.

Since Majella's sudden appearance was a surprise, her room hadn't yet been prepared. Judal was prone to doing what he wanted when he wanted, and bringing Majella unannounced was a typical Judal-move. So since Majella had nowhere to sleep at night, Kougyoku offered her own quarters as a temporary room. She invited Majella to share her room.

The princess's room was beautifully decorated in shades of baby pink and hues of dark fuchsia. Soft, white draperies hung by large overlooking windows and fuzzy rugs were laid out on the lush, pastel-colored carpet. A couple of oval doors led to other adjourning rooms while sweet paintings framed in gold hung on the walls.

It wasn't long before Majella and the princess became very good friends. They had long conversations far into the night, telling each other about their vastly different worldly experiences. Each girl came to know the other much better and soon it felt like they had known each other since they were children.

Koubun, however, didn't approve of them staying up so late and he would sometimes pop in to check up on them and to make sure they were really sleeping. But of course they weren't and were only pretending, closing their eyes whenever he entered the room. After he left, the two girls would burst into giggles underneath their sheets at having tricked the assistant.

But finally, the two exhausted girls happily fell asleep.

The next morning, they got up bright and early to change and eat breakfast. Koubun bustled about, bringing them trays laden with food and bowls of fresh fruit. As Majella was running a brush through her silky hair, the princess spoke up.

Majella turned and looked at Kougyoku in shock. "You want me to do what?"

Kougyoku giggled from behind her sleeve. "You don't know how to wield a sword, right?" There was a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Well, I've asked my stepbrother to teach you a few things."

Majella sighed. "And why do I need to learn?"

"To be strong," the princess answered. And then suddenly becoming solemn, she stated, "And if you're going to enter a dungeon, you'll need to know how to defend yourself."

Majella placed the brush back onto the nightstand. "Do I have to enter a dungeon?" she asked.

"Of course! Depending on which one Judal picks, you'll need to train as much as you can." The princess took Majella's hand. "Capturing a dungeon isn't easy. Lots of people never come out and I don't want my first friend to die."

Majella's eyes widened then she smiled. "I'll always be your friend, Kougyoku, no matter what."

The princess returned her smile. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Alright, let's go. Hakuryuu won't wait forever." Kougyoku went into another one of her rooms and Majella heard her rummaging about. When she returned, she had a long, wrapped object in her arms. Slowly, the princess peeled away the silk cloth and revealed a silver blade with a hilt adorned with gems. She handed it to Majella.

Majella looked at the beautiful sword for a second and then looked up at the princess. "A-Are you sure?"

The princess and her assistant both nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, you'll need a weapon once you enter a dungeon."

"I see," Majella said smiling at them. "Thank you!"

"This is just a training weapon though. Your actual one is… um… coming soon." Kougyoku smiled from behind her sleeve.

Majella laughed softly. "That's fine. This one is perfectly fine." She turned the sword slowly around in her hand, feeling its weight.

"Alright!" The princess exclaimed with delight. She had almost forgotten about Majella's training in the excitement of showing her the sword. "We better go before he becomes impatient."

"Hakuryuu?" Majella asked, making sure it was him that was training her and not someone else.

Kougyoku nodded. "Yes, he's my cousin and stepbrother." The princess took Majella's hand and they traveled down a couple of corridors, heading for the open courtyard at the side.

As they came to the end of the corridor, the space opened up to a sunny area where a dark blue haired boy was training. The sounds of his weapon clashing with those of his personal trainer rang throughout the air as the boy expertly maneuvered around his training opponent.

"I'll be right back," Kougyoku said. Majella watched as the princess went to talk to her stepbrother. Koubun stayed behind, remaining by Majella's side and waiting with her.

As they stood side by side waiting, Majella turned to Koubun and asked him, "Who exactly is that man?"

Koubun's gaze slithered to meet hers before he looked back at his princess. He held his green fan below his mouth as he answered, "That man is the Kou Empire's fourth Imperial Prince, Ren Hakuryuu."

An uneasy smile graced Majella's face. She hadn't really thought about it but now she felt anxious and uncertain. She would be training with the royal prince.

Koubun noticed that she had tensed up and he said tenderly, "He's serious about a lot of things but he's also a kind person. You don't need to be nervous."

Majella was about to reply but a male's smooth voice beat her to it. "You must be Majella," Hakuryuu said easily. He had come up to them, unnoticed, when she had been talking to Koubun. "Kougyoku has told me a lot of things about you and I look forward to training you." He flashed her a welcoming smile.

"Take it easy on her," Kougyoku said to her stepbrother. "But teach her as much as you can. Judal plans on taking her to a dungeon in three days." Then the princess took her leave, bidding Majella good luck and to work hard. She disappeared into the shadows to secretly watch them from the sidelines.

After the princess had left them alone, Hakuryuu took Majella's ornate training sword and handed her a proper one to use. "You must be excited to be entering a dungeon," he said.

Majella gave him a small smile. "More like terrified," she admitted.

"That's understandable. Capturing a dungeon can be scary."

After that, Hakuryuu started to train her, teaching her stances, postures, and effective techniques. A couple of hours later with him explaining what she should do with a sword and all the things she shouldn't do, Majella slowly became accustomed to him and started to relax around him. Something about him just made her feel safe and at peace. She couldn't quite explain any of it.

Working diligently, Majella kept trying to imitate each of his moves but always ended up failing.

"You're doing it wrong," Hakuryuu instructed, his tone serious. "Here, let me show you how to do it." He took her arm gently and moved it to the correct place. "It's all in the wrist and in the forearm," he explained. Hakuryuu moved behind Majella and pulled her softly against him so that her back was pressed against his chest. His strong arms encircled her and he touched her gently. "You're tensing up," he murmured. "You have to relax in order to concentrate." And then he brushed his fingers up the length of her forearm to position it correctly.

Majella blushed. No matter how she looked at it, it was all very awkward for her.

* * *

Judal sat watching the duo train, angrily munching away on a peach. He was so absorbed with looking at Majella and Hakuryuu that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind. He jumped when someone planted a hand on his shoulder. The dark magi turned around and saw that it was Kougyoku. Her assistant was not with her.

"Did you just get back?" Kougyoku asked as he turned away from her and continued taking large bites out of the peach.

"Yeah," Judal answered as he took one last bite out of his peach, devouring it and throwing away the pip. He gestured with annoyance to Majella and Hakuryuu training in the open courtyard. "Why is he being so friendly with her?"

The princess giggled. "It's training. He's probably being friendly because I asked him to go easy on her."

"How long have they been training together?"

The princess looked up, thinking. "Pretty much all day. They stopped for an hour to eat though."

"They seem to be on good terms," a male's voice floated towards them from a distance. Judal glanced around and saw that it was Koubun standing a few feet away.

Judal growled and stood up. Without another word to the princess or her assistant, he sauntered over to the two people training on the field. As he approached them, he plastered on a cheerful smile and said, "Hey, Hakuryuu! Why don't you let me train Majella for a little while?"

Hakuryuu stared at the dark magi. "Are you sure you're capable of training her? You use magic, she doesn't." He was feeling tired after a full day of training but he was willing to push himself further in order to help Majella in the dungeons. He didn't want her to die.

Judal shrugged. "With the dungeon she'll be going in, she'll need to learn how to dodge, and what better way to learn that than to go up against my ice magic?"

The prince gave Majella a worried look and then shifted his gaze towards the dark magi. "I don't think your idea will work. Dodging is easy to learn, and besides, you might end up injuring Majella more than the dungeon will."

Tensions were running high now between Judal and Hakuryuu as each wanted their own way.

Kougyoku walked up to them and planted herself between the two. "I think we'll call it a day," she told them. Her gaze fell on Majella and her stepbrother. "Looks like both of you are exhausted."

* * *

I'm not sure if i did this right but, I tried not to make this chapter un-romantic but somehow i did xD oh well. Tell me what you think

Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows!~ I really appreciate all of them~

**Reviews**

**Ria Risa - **I hopeI didn't disappoint you in this chapter~

**Helen Teng** - Hugs and Peaches~ xD I like that saying

**88XeqtionerAngel88** - I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter~


	4. Training With A Prince Part 2

Summery: Majella was just another girl off the street. She dressed like a street person, she acted like a proper (somewhat). It's hard to believe her parents are rich, though the money really isn't hers. After losing her memory, everything was new to her. A boy with red eyes. He took interest in her special ability. He took her back to the castle and introduced her to Hakuryuu and Kougyoku Ren. What will happen in her life? How will they change it? Will she meet Alibaba and his gang?

Chapter 4: Training With A Prince Part 2

* * *

The day was sunny and beautiful. Lazy clouds of pure white fluff floated gently across the blue upon blue sky as birds soared high through the air. A gentle breeze swept past her, cooling her down from all the training.

Wielding swords was much harder than what Majella had anticipated. She had to get the stances just right; even the tiniest mistake could cost her life. All the forms had to be followed to the letter. Her sword arm had to be raised the appropriate height, her feet had to be placed apart firmly for balance, and her entire posture had to be flexible and flowing.

Her mentor – Hakuryuu – knew just as well how much of a challenge it would be to learn everything in just a few days time. Many trainees spent years perfecting sword stances and then many more swinging at wooden training dummies before being allowed onto the field.

But Majella didn't have that much time. She only had a handful of days until she would be thrust into the middle of a dangerous situation. So Hakuryuu pushed her hard, teaching her as much as he could. They spent the entire day together and most of night too.

Majella's arm ached from holding the steel sword up all day. All her muscles cried in protest at being pushed so hard. Finally, after another day's hard, relentless work, Hakuryuu and her collapsed down on a soft grassy bank and both passed out from exhaustion, letting sleep quickly take over their weary bodies.

Bright and early the next day, they were up again. After a quick, simple breakfast, Hakuryuu started Majella's difficult and urgent training regiment once again. He allowed her a few minutes of brief respite in between but not many.

He taught her how to be aware of her surroundings when in the dungeons. Majella learned how to spot and sense dangers, traps, and tricks. She learned that anything and everything could jump out at her at any moment, and from any direction.

Hakuryuu kept telling her to maintain a solid grip and hang onto her weapon at all costs. He struck her blade with his own using a particularly powerful blow. Majella gave out a cry of surprise as the hilt of her blade painfully hit the palm of her tender hand, jamming into her knuckles. She dropped the sword and Hakuryuu scolded her.

"You must hold it firmly, Majella," he advised, showing her how to grip the weapon correctly. "But not that tightly. Think of the sword as your arm and then it'll come naturally to you."

Again and again, they clashed blades until Majella became used to the feel of her weapon. She was clever and a quick learner and soon learned how to stop oncoming fiery assaults. From Hakuryuu's warm patience and steady training, she learned how to both defend herself from possible creatures as well as how to attack weak spots, expose and overcome the different defense capabilities.

But the hard, everyday training was the easy task. The hard part was that soon Majella would be training with the dark magi. Everyone could tell how nervous she was about it. It was already bad enough that she would be entering an unknown dungeon that could kill her in many different ways, but she had to train with someone so cruel too!

How Majella wished she could just simply train with Hakuryuu only. She felt more comfortable around the Prince than around the dark magi. The Prince was merely nicer and gentler with her, and when he used force, it was accurate and intended only to teach. He never harmed her. Unlike Judal. The dark magi was unpredictable, often stewing in one of his moods, and seemed to enjoy throwing her on the ground without apologizing!

Majella had now been training with Hakuryuu for more than a week and Judal still hadn't come to take her to the dungeon that she was supposed to clear. Not like she was complaining or anything, but it was confusing. The dark magi seemed to change his mind in a matter of seconds, giving no one any explanation about his changing plans. He would say one thing and then do another without so much as a polite apology or a notice in advance. His behavior puzzled Majella. It was all very confusing.

When she was around Judal, her heart said one thing but something… or someone… told her to fear him. Majella couldn't quite put her finger on where her cautious feelings came from, but she kept listening to her heart, giving Judal a chance to prove himself and show her that he was more than just an arrogant, powerful magi. But each time he failed to meet her wistful expectations and it made Majella feel foolish for listening to her heart.

"Hey!"

The Prince's serious voice broke through Majella's reverie just as his blade landed to her side, barely missing her arm. She felt the wind from his weapon whisper a trail across her skin. He had moved it quickly just in time when he realized she hadn't been paying any attention to the sword fight.

Immediately Majella snapped out of her thoughts. That had been too close for comfort. If Hakuryuu had reacted a bit slowly, he would have drawn blood and left a horrible wound in her side.

But she was more worried about what Hakuryuu thought. He had been drilling into her head for the last couple of days to always remain alert and she had let her mind wander. "S-s-sorry!" Majella said automatically.

Instead of being angry with her and shouting at her, Hakuryuu sighed. He was relieved that she hadn't been hurt. "Maybe we should take a break," he suggested kindly. "If this happens again, I might not be able to stop my sword in time, like I did just now."

Majella only nodded. With non stop training, she was certainly exhausted! Her body still ached but with a week of constant sword swinging, dodging, sliding, and twisting, her slim figure had become somewhat accustomed to the movements. Not to say she didn't still feel fatigued. Hakuryuu allowed no room for slacking off; he wanted Majella to be as prepared as possible.

They made their way to the walkway and sat down near the edge. Hakuryuu handed Majella a sandwich to eat. He ate one for himself as well.

Majella bit into the sandwich and enjoyed the delicious taste. It was full of flavor, completely unlike the gooey, mushy food from the slums. As she took another small bite, she glanced at Hakuryuu and wondered if he had personally made the sandwiches or if one of his servants had prepared it for them.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is sooo short!~ I took unexpected vacation with my mom and soon to be step dad and I didn't have much internet. I might move to Montana soon~ Not really looking forward to it but oh well.

**I'll update reallly sooooon~**

**Reviews**

**Jemstone6259** - _(review 1)_ I was worried i didn't get his personalty right... Its always hard for me for a couple of chapters. _(review 2)_ Just like Rapunzel did to Flynn. xD (review 3) You'll have to wait and see (:

**69AnimeFreak69** - I'm glad you like it~

**Hades' Neko - **Lol We all love a jealous Judal/Judar ^-^

**MonoChrona** - Im glad you like it (: and thank you.

**AnimeFreak145 -** Hope I didn't disappoint and sorry its late (:

Sorry if I left someone out of the reviews ^-^'' If I did, feel free to tell me (:


	5. Sitri

Summery: Majella was just another girl off the street. She dressed like a street person, she acted like a proper (somewhat). It's hard to believe her parents are rich, though the money really isn't hers. After losing her memory, everything was new to her. A boy with red eyes. He took interest in her special ability. He took her back to the castle and introduced her to Hakuryuu and Kougyoku Ren. What will happen in her life? How will they change it? Will she meet Alibaba and his gang?

Chapter 5: Sitri

* * *

The last couple of days passed in a flash and left Majella feeling rather exhausted. Perfecting sword play was hard work but it was very important that she didn't give up. She needed to train hard and learn the necessary skills in order to be ready in time. She didn't want to die, especially not in a dungeon.

All of it was mentally straining. When she didn't get things right, she became stressed out, making her feel as if she had just gone through Chinese water torture.

But she was glad it was all over… for now. Her training had concluded and time was up. Next, she would need to tackle a real dungeon which would put to test all she had learned in the past few days. Majella wondered what kind of dungeon she would be facing. Would it be water, fire, life, or some other type?

She felt sore all over. Every muscle ached in her being. Majella flopped down on her bed. Her own room had finally been prepared for her and now she slept in it every night. The room was perfect: the walls, the bed, everything. But what would make it even more perfect was if she could go see Aya, her stepmother. Aya was still living in the slums and Majella longed to see and talk with her again. But she knew Judal would never allow her to leave.

Majella sat up from her bed and stretched her tired arms out. She knew that the princess would be coming by soon to pay her a visit and Majella didn't want to smell bad in front of her so she decided to take a hot bath.

Filling the tub with steaming water, Majella climbed in and sighed contentedly. She let the hot water soak her skin and then she proceeded to scrub herself clean from head to toe. The water was nice and soothing, better than before. She could relax and take her time before Princess Kougyoku arrived.

Afterwards, she climbed out and towelled herself dry. Majella chose to dress in her usual outfit that she had come to love so much. Her clothes were black and white with a little dash of red and they fit her well. Majella was just tightening the strap around her waist when the princess entered her room.

Kougyoku smiled pleasantly and greeted her. "Hello Majella~" But the princess wasn't alone today. Behind her, there was another woman who followed her into the room. She had a thin scar on her left cheek that was probably from a recent battle.

The stranger smiled friendly and introduced herself as Hakuei Ren, the First Imperial Princess. "I wanted to meet the girl who's recently been taking up so much of my little brother's time," Hakuei explained with a cheerful chuckle. Her eyes danced with good humor and she held out her hand, offering it to Majella. "It's nice to meet you."

Majella shook Hakuei's hand, laughing nervously. "I-It's nice to meet you as well."

"Koubun~" Kougyoku yelled for her assistant who was waiting right outside the room to come in. Hearing his name, Koubun entered. He was holding something in his hands. Kougyoku smiled, holding up her sleeve and saying, "Hakuei, Hakuryuu and I got you something."

Majella blinked in confusion. "But I thought you already gave me something. I couldn't possibly take anything else."

Kougyoku waved away Majella's concerns as she took the object out of her assistant's hands and began to unwrap it gently. "That was just a training weapon but this…" She revealed her gift. "This is your real weapon." In her hand was a beautifully crafted scimitars sword.

Hakuei smiled. "Judal will be taking you to the dungeon soon. I hope you're prepared."

Before Majella could answer, another voice joined in. "I'll be taking her now." Judal strolled confidently into the room wearing an irritated expression on his handsome face.

Majella gulped, feeling nervousness overwhelm her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a small hint of uncertainty. No matter how much she had prepared and trained, she still wasn't quite sure of her ability.

Hakuei turned towards the dark magi and asked, "Are you making her go alone?"

Judal laughed. "Of course."

Kougyoku frowned. "If she goes in alone she might not make it back out."

Judal shrugged as if he couldn't care less. He walked up to Majella and grabbed her hair, tugging her out of the room with him. Majella stumbled after him, saying, "That hurts! Can you let go? I can walk by myself." Hakuei's amused giggle followed them out of the room.

Judal led Majella down a series of long corridors and into an open courtyard. Once again, he forced her onto his flying carpet, but this time Majella didn't try to leap off. Instead, she sat back and enjoyed the thrill of soaring through the air, high above the ground, and the feeling of the wind blowing through her long black hair.

As they traveled, Majella turned to Judal and asked, "What dungeon did you choose?" A lock of her hair was wound around her finger as she twirled it unconsciously.

"Sitri," the dark magi replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "It's the dungeon in the middle of the desert. It appeared six years ago." Then, as if impatient to reach their destination, Judal increased the speed of the carpet, urging it to travel faster and faster.

Majella spent the time asking him questions which he answered, telling her as much as he knew about the dungeon.

Soon they came upon a very large, tall structured building lying in the middle of the desert. From miles all around, there was nothing but sun and sand. The air shimmered with dry heat and almost unbearable hotness. The structure seemed to gleam like a jewel on the sand, reflecting off the unrelenting rays of sunshine.

"Is that Sitri the 13th Dungeon?" Majella asked, wanting to make sure that they had arrived.

"No, it's just a random building in the middle of the desert," Judal answered in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course it's the dungeon-"

As he said the last word, a sudden burst of energy grabbed hold of their carpet with such strength that it threatened to throw both of them off. With a twist of the wind, both of them were sucked into the entrance of the dungeon without warning.

Majella squeezed her eyes closed, afraid to know what sort of dangers the dungeon had in stall for her. Even with her eyes closed, she noticed the sudden drop in temperature. It had been blistering, sweltering hot in the desert but suddenly it was freezing! Majella felt cold air brush up against her skin, sending shivers down her back.

"Stupid girl, open your eyes."

She heard Judal's voice but… wait…? Why was he here with her? Didn't he say she would be going in alone?

Majella opened her eyes and glanced at the black haired magi. "Wait… I thought I was going to be here alone?"

Judal refused to answer her question. He sneezed instead. "Achoo! Damn it! It's ******** cold in here!" He knew full well what kind of dungeon it was though.

Deciding to ignore him, Majella turned her head and tried to take in her new surroundings. The entire place was bright and shiny with ice spears and cubes. Huge columns of ice reached high up into the icy caverns, disappearing from view. Everything was made of ice! Even the ground they were standing on was constructed completely out of frozen slabs of ice!

Majella tried to take a step forward, unaware of how slippery the floor really was, and fell on her butt. Judal took one look at her and laughed out loud. Majella puffed up her cheeks, annoyed at him, but then she caught sight of something amazing. Her breath was turning into fog and mist right before her eyes! She gazed at it, astonished, and then giggled.

"This is an ice dungeon," Judal explained as if Majella hadn't figured that part out for herself. He turned to the wall and trailed a finger slowly across the rough icy wall. It felt strange… different compared to his own ice magic. This one was colder but less of a threat compared to his.

Then he turned back and stared at Majella for a few minutes. She didn't notice as she was too busy looking with wonder all about her. Everything glittered and reflected light in a multi-array of beautiful, dazzling rainbow colors.

Judal let his eyes concentrate on the rukh surrounding Majella. It was weird the way her rukh came and touched his own.

Majella's ruhk did the same thing around Hakuryuu; they surrounded the prince's own rukh in a peculiar way as well. Why? Why were all their rukhs behaving differently when they were around Majella?

Judal didn't understand it and he wanted answers.

Before he could figure it out, a loud crack sounded from high above. Judal snapped out a warning as dangerous sharp ice shards tumbled down from the topless dungeon, landing with a terrifying crash on the ground before them. Both Majella and Judal dodged quickly.

"Well, that was unexpected," Majella said rubbing at her back. She had landed on her back for the last time.

Judal frowned. "Damn! Just when I was thinking!"

At this point, Majella was pretty much just ignoring anything the dark magi said. She was too focused on exploring her new surroundings. Although the dungeon was scary and full of danger, she was still fascinated and intrigued. She was curious about the ice and its ability to morph itself to resemble anything.

In order to satisfy her own curiosity, Majella was eager to see more. She knew very well that at any moment she could be crushed by a gigantic ice cube, swallowed up by a random hole in the ground, or even attacked by a gruesome dungeon creature, but she didn't care. At that moment, she was too mesmerized by the wonders in front of her so she could care less what Judal was going on about.

Majella took off towards a set of staircase made out of nothing but ice. She heard Judal call out to her but she didn't stop. She was smart enough to analyze everything and she was a quick learner so that now she could traverse the slippery, icy floor without falling. She slid gracefully across the ice, moving about freely.

"Am I too fast for you, Judal?" Majella laughed, tossing back her long black hair. She glanced back at the dark magi with a playful smile on her lips. "If you don't move fast enough you'll get left behind!"

She snickered and climbed up the stairs, daringly taking two at a time. Move fast or you'll get left behind… It was what she had been taught back in the slums; if you're not fast enough you get left behind. So she had learned quickly that she needed to use any means to survive. She wouldn't let her guard down around the dark magi or in this dungeon. She knew very well that anything could happen at any time. That was why she kept an eye out for everything and surveyed her surroundings constantly.

Judal became increasingly annoyed as Majella chose to ignore everything he was saying. She darted about with unbridled energy, busy exploring and having an adventure. He could tell she was much more interested in the dungeon than what he had to say.

Her carefree smile pissed off the dark magi. "If you move too fast you're going to end up dead!" he warned. Then realizing that he was starting to sound concerned, he quickly added, "Not like I care…" He heard Majella snicker as she climbed up the stairs.

Judal followed her up the stairs slowly. He could see that she had her guard up at all times despite her excitement. He wondered why she seemed to have her guard up against him as well. He wasn't planning on trying anything. He was just curious why Majella was so happy in a place where she could lose her life.

Majella made her way towards the top and found nothing but snow and ice. Like an excited child, she saw a fresh made snowman looming in the distance. It was huge but somewhat cute.

Immediately, she went to investigate. Majella had never seen anything like it before! It was probably because she had never lived anywhere with snow or ice so this was her very first time seeing something like this.

The snowman was very big, made up of three large snowballs topped one on top of another. It had two menacing arms and a stern, unchanging face. Majella walked a small circle around the snowman, looking at it from all angles.

But something was off about the snowman… Did it just move? Majella blinked rapidly as she leaned in for a closer look. Maybe it had just been her imagination?

Judal took his sweet time climbing the staircase, finally strolling to the top. He noticed Majella standing by the snowman and then he saw it move slightly. Wondering why Majella didn't move out of the way, he yelled out just as the snowman's large hand hovered over the girl, ready to crush her.

Majella looked up in surprise. With quick reflexes, she leapt to the side and dodged the hand just as the mighty fist slammed down into the very spot she had been standing in seconds ago. "What… the…?"

"You're an idiot if you're going to keep standing there!" Judal yelled as he turned to point his wand at the snowman. Quickly, he created a small tornado to attack the living dungeon creature. The violent whirlwind spun into the snowman, whipping it backwards until it had splattered into an unrecognizable mess against an ice wall.

Even though the snowman's shape had utterly been destroyed by Judal's tornado, it still hadn't been defeated. Slowly, the pieces of snow were rolling back together, steadily reconstructing itself back into its original form.

Majella made her way back to Judal. "I don't understand how a simple sword would have defeated that thing…" she murmured.

The dark magi frowned. "It wouldn't have. You would have only been wasting your time."

Majella turned and glanced back at the snowman. "Maybe we should leave before that thing puts itself back together and comes after us again."

Judal shrugged. "Whatever."

They started walking down a long hallway. At the very end of the ice corridor were large doors made entirely out of ice as well. As they approached the door, a flash of light went on and shined on the two. The air started to warm up and the ice on the door started to melt rapidly.

Judal glanced at Majella as they waited for the last pieces of the hard ice to fall off. For the first time he noticed that her hair wasn't really pure black. It was actually a heavy dark blue. It had only been the lighting that had made Majella's hair seem black. Judal didn't say anything about it; she probably knew about it already.

As the last of the ice on the door slid away and melted into nothing more than a puddle of water, Majella reached out and opened the door. As she pushed the large door open, a burst of extremely cold air blew out and assaulted their senses.

Everything about the dungeon was fascinating. Even the creatures in there were interesting. Most of them didn't bother the two but some tried to attack them with vicious claws and bared teeth, though that didn't work out very well for the creatures in the end.

Majella raised her sword and used it to defend herself while Judal summoned a borg to block all the creatures for him. As the borg did all the work, Judal simply stood back and relaxed.

But Majella refused to take the easy way. She believed that some things shouldn't just be handed to her that easily. She wanted to achieve things with hard work, just like the saying 'Hard work pays off'.

After disposing and taking care of the attacking creatures, Majella and Judal moved on to another set of doors. Majella opened these and they entered a large cavern with what looked to be a beautiful ice palace inside. The ever-changing, shifting colors were nothing but magnificent.

Majella and Judal walked forwards and they were about halfway to the middle of the cavern when a volley of ice shards flew through the air, aimed straight at them. Both of them dodged and the shards embedded uselessly onto the ground, missing their targets.

"Why have you come to my dungeon…?" a male's voice echoed around the room. His voice bounced off the ice walls and floated around in the air giving the impression that he was everywhere at once.

Majella looked around but saw nobody. Judal looked straight ahead as he already knew where the voice was coming from. Majella noticed his unwavering gaze so she looked straight ahead as well.

Then she saw the ice near the middle was starting to melt as a sea of white mist danced around it.

"Looks like the djinn is finally making its appearance," Judal said.

Then from the ice emerged a beautiful male djinn. He stepped out of the cold mist elegantly and looked at them.

"Greetings Magi," the djinn bowed his head towards Judal.

"Yeah, yeah," Judal muttered in irritation. "Let's skip the formality."

"My name is Sitri. I am the ice and water wielding djinn of this dungeon, created from clarity and calamity. I, hereby, acknowledge that you have cleared this dungeon."

"Wait! Water?" Majella asked bewildered.

The djinn smiled at her. "Ice is just frozen water."

"Let's get this over with. Now that you've stated that we've cleared this dungeon, we'll leave." It was clear that Judal was impatient with all the talk.

The djinn ignored the rude magi and said to Majella, "I never expected a girl to clear this but congratulations." Then his form started to lose its solidness and Sitri went inside Majella's scimitars, becoming her djinn.

* * *

I might have made a few mistakes in this chapter such as: "scimitars" that sword might be called "dual scimitars". I'm not 100% sure, sorry. And when her dungeon appeared, i estimate around 5-7 years.

Sorry, that Majella didn't get training done with Judal. I tried writing it but for some reason I wasn't satisfied with it so moved on. Hope you like it.~

**Reviews**

Hades' Neko - Thats what I was going for. Love triangle. Though its up to the readers who they want Majella to be with since I cant choose ^-^

Jemstone6259 - Swords are very dangerous.

ShinigamiKin - Your right, Hakuryuu is just too cute and kind (:


	6. AN

Sorry this is not a chapter...  
Im mega behind in school and since I go to an online school it makes it harder for me.  
Chapters will be shorter  
I hope you understand...

This also goes for the rest of my stories...


End file.
